death_saintsfandomcom-20200215-history
Blood Shot
Blood Shot was a high school student at Eastked High School. He had only one friend named Elaine Williams. Blood Shot was fond of guns because his father took him at his shooting range a lot. His favourite firearm is the Sako TRG-42. Background: Before Blood Shot was the professional sniper for the Death Saints, he was an ordinary kid named Ilia Alexeev. Ilia was another shy person and he only had Elaine as his friend. Ilia was getting to know Elaine until a tragic event occurred on a Wednesday afternoon. Ilia and Elaine were walking home from school when they made the decision to go down to the park. They came across a band of gang members. The members saw the two and decided to have a "chat" with them. Ilia and Elaine were asking the members to leave them alone, but things became serious when one of the members pulled out a Mini Uzi and shot both Ilia and Elaine. Ilia awoke in a hospital bed. The nurse was about to leave, but Ilia caught the nurse to ask her how Elaine was holding up. The nurse replied that Elaine died from major blood loss. The nurse then said that she should go, and with that, she left. Ilia sat alone in his bed, shedding tears for his friend, wondering why he didn't die, as well. He heard a small giggle then a voice saying "Well, he is not the brightest.". Shader and Hulu crept out of the darkness, along with Bloody Jack and Shadow Blade. Shader and Hulu explained why Ilia was alive, that it was out of their power to save the one who had the strong will, that being Ilia. Shader and Hulu asked if Ilia would like a second chance to avenge Elaine. Ilia accepted the request without hesitation. Ilia then asked if Shader and Hulu could take him to a different area. The location Ilia wanted to visit was his father's shooting range to gather the firearms he will use to avenge Elaine and protect other innocents. On the way. Jack and Blade explained the modifications they gave to Ilia's body. Ilia had increased agility, awareness, and a modified eye. Considering he had a strong will, Ilia's eye became his scope. Upon looking into his eye, you could see the symbol of the Death Saints when activated. Ilia retrieved his Sako TRG-42, a sniper rifle and broke off the scope. He then grabbed a cloak as well as two Desert Eagles, including two daggers he conceals with the inside pockets of the cloak on his back. Jack gave Ilia a special mask that would assist him with his onslaught of kills with the sniper, as well as two special grenades that will incinerate any enemies in the radius, always to recreate back into its grenade form. Blade gave Ilia a spare gauntlet with a retractable sword in case Ilia had to resort to hand-to-hand combat. When the preparations were finished, Ilia, proclaiming himself as Blood Shot, decided to have a "chat" with the gang members. Later in the news, the police discovered an abandoned warehouse where the gang members had been hiding. But with a shock, all of the gang members were hanging from the ceiling by their necks with a paper stuck to their chests saying "Murderers". The police then discovered a symbol with a message on the far back wall, saying "We are the unknown. We are your salvation." Category:Crimson Gunslinger